


The Queen's Pirate

by jalousied



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crossdressing, Fantasy, Historical, M/M, Mistaken identities, Romance, mage queen au, steampunk-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalousied/pseuds/jalousied
Summary: Jinki is male, but possesses the mage power to rule the Queendom of Caelestia. That is why he is raised to be female and to inherit the Queendom. But what will happen if one night, he was kidnapped and held hostage in an airship by "pirates" who wouldn't tell their true intentions?





	

_"Jinki, do you still remember what I have taught you? Why don't you refresh our memory of how a future queen should behave?"_

_Jinki stood in the middle of his own bedroom, yet he felt neither the comfort nor fondness for his room. Instead he could feel himself trembling, sweat trickling under his--no, his friend's--clothes, making him shiver all the more under the scrutinizing stare of the Queen. He averted his gaze as he bowed his head, not wanting to meet her eyes. His hands clenched and un-clenched on the hem of his shirt as he decided whether he should be defiant or obedient._

_"Mother," he started, but the Queen raised a finger to shush him. Her other arm was embracing Taemin, Jinki's younger brother, who stared at the whole scene in complete horror. Taemin's long hair was tied to a ponytail with a blue ribbon the same color of his vest. Under the gold-rimmed vest, he wore a simple white shirt tucked into gray breeches for his riding class. High boots completed his clothing. It was a simple outfit, unassuming as if he was just the son of a noble, not the second prince._

_Jinki wore almost the same clothes as his younger brother's. However, he was getting punished for it._

_"I'm waiting, my son," the Queen gently said as she tapped Taemin's shoulder, silently commanding him to leave the room. Taemin clung to his mother's sleeve, but she ordered--in a gentle but firm voice--that he had to leave the room. A guard, with a light hold on Taemin's shoulder, guided the prince into the hallway outside._

_After Taemin was ushered out of the bedroom, the Queen sat straight on the plush chair beside Jinki's bed. "Jinki, the longer you delay, the more severe will be your punishment." Slowly, she looked to her right. "Or rather, Minho's punishment."_

_Jinki swallowed the whimpers coming up his throat. He dared not look, but he already knew of the scene beside them. Minho lay face down and unmoving on Jinki's own plush bed. One of his mother's trusted guards stood above Minho, a riding crop in hand. He couldn't see Minho's face, but Jinki knew the other boy wouldn't cry. Minho never cried, especially when it came to Jinki._

_"My Crown Prince," the Queen repeated again._

_Taking a deep breath, Jinki dropped his hands to his sides and clenched them into fists. He could hear thunder rolling in the distance, but he did not pay attention. The sooner the Queen knew that Jinki felt sorry for his misbehaving, the sooner Minho would be free. He chanced a sidelong glance to where Minho was before taking a deep breath and facing his mother._

_"A queen," Jinki started, tone faltering a bit. "A queen should always follow the laws of the land and the rules of the castle."_

_A smart thwack resounded in the room, making Jinki flinch. From the corner of his eye, he saw the guard hit Minho's backside with the riding crop. Minho did not even make a single sound, yet Jinki could feel tears filling his own eyes and his lips trembling in fear._

_"Continue," the Queen commanded._

_Jinki released a shaky breath as he obliged. "A queen should always wear proper attire, observe proper decorum, and practice the virtues taught by the elders at all times."_

_Another snap of the riding crop filled the air, and Jinki could feel his nails digging into his own palms as he clenched his fists more tightly. "Let's stop there," his mother said, sitting back on the chair and pressing her fingers together. "Do you know which of the teachings you have disobeyed, Jinki?"_

_The young prince nodded and the whip was cracked on Minho's back a second time._

_"Dressing like a mischievous young lad and playing around with the sons of nobles in the middle of the day, what were you thinking?"_

_Jinki didn't know what he was thinking. He just knew that it was such a tempting offer from Taemin. His younger brother asked him to play with their cousins because they were missing one player for their game. Jinki knew he shouldn't but Taemin pleaded and promised not to tell the others about Jinki's identity. He'd wear a cap over his hair and wear Minho's clothes and Taemin would introduce him as a friend from another kingdom. It sounded like a foolproof plan and even if Minho didn't want to lend him clothes, Jinki and Taemin begged him until he obliged._

_It was one of the best moments Jinki had ever experienced. He got to join some boys in the courtyard to play ball, and run around freely without thinking of decorum. He and his team lost the game, but he didn't mind. He had never felt so happy, even though he was sweaty and sticky and dirty, his clothes stained with grime and sand from rolling in the ground. He made a lot of friends and they all addressed him without wariness in their eyes. For a moment, Jinki was just like Taemin--free to roam the castle grounds and talk to the palace people as he pleased without being tied down by manners and tradition._

_The plan almost worked until the Queen passed by the courtyard and saw them. At that instant, Jinki regretted everything._

_And Minho was paying for it as the whip lashed over and over on his back, the sound driving Jinki to the point of tears but he dared not speak. Speaking against his mother might earn them a harsher punishment._

_"Mother, it was me!" Taemin cried from outside the room, breaking the silence in the room. Jinki suddenly looked up and turned towards the door where they could hear his younger brother sobbing. "Mother, I asked Jinki to play with me. Please don't punish him! Please don't hurt Minho, Mother!" The rain pelting outside the window almost drowned out Taemin's cries._

_The Queen's stern features slowly softened as she took a deep breath. She motioned for the guard to stop whipping Minho. Her previous cold gaze replaced with a gentle, almost pitiful look, she turned to Jinki once more. "Jinki, you know who you are, don't you?"_

_"The Crown Prince of Caelestia," he softly said, his eyes longing to look at Minho, to check his friend if he was alright._

_"Yes, you are," his mother softly confirmed. "You are also the only one in our line who has inherited my gift. You understand why we are doing this, don't you?"_

_Jinki knew, but he needed not speak. They had talked about it over and over. It was either an anomaly of nature or fate, as his father, the Queen's Consort, had put it. Their queendom had been ruled by Queens for generations for only daughters can inherit the powerful gift of the Royal Family--the power to rule the weather. Other members of the family may develop into lesser mages, but the most powerful daughter would be the one to succeed the throne._

_It was the first time in history that a male was born with the gift of weather magic. Jinki only knew of his gift when he was seven years old and he was told to be five times more powerful than his own mother. But his abilities didn't change the fact that he was male, and he couldn't possibly succeed as a ruler of a queendom. Because of that, there were threats that a side or lesser family would be able to rule the queendom instead of their family._

_The Queen, afraid to let the queendom fall into other family's hands, enforced a rule that would continue until Jinki succeeded as the Queen. The rule dictated that Jinki would be raised as a female. He would be dressed in female clothes, taught female manners and form of speech, and act as a female in social gatherings. In secret, he would be trained in combat, politics and other things he needed to know as a future ruler. He would also be taught to wield his magic force properly._

_The Queen's coronation involved a test of loyalty to the Goddess Caelestis as well as a challenge to the candidate's magical abilities. The challenge was said to be so difficult and taxing that it wouldn't be surprising if it would reveal Jinki's real sex. But once he passed the test and received the goddess's blessing, he would be crowned Queen regardless of anyone's opinions. He would've earned the crown and no one would dare object to the decision of the Goddess._

_"We have a pact, remember?" the Queen said, shaking the train of thought off Jinki's mind. "That is you should never, ever reveal who you really are. Outside this bedroom, you are Crown Princess Eunsook and nothing else. Do you know what will happen if any of the Elders find out about the real you?"_

_Jinki stared at the carpeted floor, vision blurry as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He knew what would happen. He shouldn't have disobeyed. His enjoyment should only be secondary to his duty to the queendom. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," he breathed, voice slightly high as he was taught to speak._

_"I hope this wouldn't happen next time, Eunsook," the Queen said. "If you get caught again, I don't know if an apology would suffice." She rose from her seat and patted Jinki's hair. "Get rid of those clothes and go back to your gown." Then, she turned to the guard. "Take the whipping boy to the servants' quarters. He will not be allowed to enter this bedroom until he is fully healed."_

_The guard pulled Minho off the bed and the boy stumblingly followed. Jinki wanted to apologize to Minho, to see if the boy was alright. But shame burning in him wouldn't allow him to look up and he remained staring at the floor until the door closed with a soft click behind the guard and his mother._

_Sobbing, Jinki ran to the door, resting his cheek against it as he sank to the floor. He was sorry, oh so very sorry, that Minho had to take the blame for his impertinence. He treasured Minho more like a brother than a servant and to hurt him had hurt Jinki as if he was the one whipped. He muttered apologies to no one over and over again as he knelt by the door, weeping at his inability to protect his friend._

_That night, storm raged around the castle. Thunder roared and lightning streaked the sky for hours. Rain fell in torrents, as if mimicking Jinki's tears. In the middle of darkness and cold and rain, Jinki swore that he would never disobey again._

 

 

\---

 

 

"Your Highness?"

Jinki woke up from his daydream and closed the curtains, hiding the bright moonlight behind the draperies. He was stopped at a perfect time. Any more reminiscing and he would've brought a thunderstorm. Jinki took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

Trust him to reach out at the most appropriate times. Jinki was so grateful for the man who could always read his emotions. Turning around, Jinki smiled at his right-hand man. "I'm sorry, Minho. I was just thinking." He tried to go back to his desk to continue some semblance of work before Minho asked questions.

Minho walked forward and nodded. Instead of probing, he tidied Jinki's desk, filing parchment and replacing the cover on the ink bottle, setting everything in place as if telling Jinki that work for the day was over. "You shouldn't think too much about the Coronation. It's still almost a month away," Minho said quietly, as if he had just read Jinki’s mind. He then bowed and gestured towards the door. "You should rest. Your bath has been prepared and you better use it before the water ran cold."

Flipping a long lock of hair over a shoulder, Jinki nodded and followed Minho out of the study. It was near midnight and his body told him that it was tired dragging around brocaded skirts and petticoats all day. He could feel a headache climbing up through the long locks of fake dark hair, and the long  sleeves of his gown seemed to have tightened against his arms as if confining him.

He willed himself to brush the dark memories away and let his body and mind rest for another day.

 

 

Inside the royal bath chambers, the ladies-in-waiting stood by the walls as they waited for Jinki to step in. Upon his entry, they bowed deeply, waiting patiently so they could assist Jinki with his bathing. Taking a look at each of them, Jinki shook his head. "If you would please leave the chambers, I would like to take a bath alone." He smiled apologetically and added, "You may all retire for the night."

The ladies looked at each other before bowing and hurriedly leaving the chambers. They seemed to have gotten used to Jinki's quirks especially during his midnight baths. Jinki and Minho waited until the ladies have locked the door behind them, releasing twin sighs when the door finally closed silently.

"They always forget that I like taking baths alone at night," Jinki fretted as he inspected the tub. The fragrance of the rose petals and oils wafted to his nose and he took an appreciative whiff. He dipped a hand into the water to test the temperature and gave a hum of approval. It was just the right amount of heat. “And I know they won’t be retiring for the night. They are all probably waiting for me outside.”   

Minho laughed as he walked behind Jinki. "Forgive them, Your Highness. You know it's their duty to attend to you and keep your secret."

"I know," Jinki sighed. Silently, he turned to Minho and gave the man a half-smile, expecting the other to attend to him like he always did when the ladies-in-waiting were gone.

Minho automatically reached up and undid the barrettes holding together Jinki's hair, slowly pulling the long, black wig off his head. Jinki breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be free of the suffocating hairpiece. "If you kept your hair long, you wouldn't have to wear a wig," Minho said good-naturedly as he carefully hung the wig on a knob. He needed to give it to Jinki's maid later for combing.

"I couldn't keep a long hair anyway," Jinki said with a frown. "If it's long, sparks get caught in it when I'm angry and the tutors usually don't take it too well." He ran fingers through his brown hair. "I like it better this way." He then turned away from Minho, exposing the back of his gown.

Minho hummed an affirmation as he slowly reached for the ties at the back of Jinki's gown. Without the wig, Minho could clearly see Jinki's broad shoulders and the taut back muscles bunching under the billowy gown. The prince didn't just confine himself to ladylike exercises after all. There were many nights when he ended up sweating and fatigued from fencing and hand-to-hand combat practice. As a result, his gowns had to be customized so that the flowing sleeves and skirt hid his not-so-slender limbs. His corset was tied extra tightly to keep his back and chest straight.

Smiling to himself, Minho undid the ties on the dress one by one, untying the ribbons and letting the flowing sleeves slide down Jinki's arms. He then ran his hands over Jinki’s shoulders, moving the straps of the underdress off Jinki’s shoulders and letting the bodice drop to his feet. As soon as the dress was off, Jinki breathed in, preparing for the next step.

"Hold your breath now," Minho softly said as he tugged at the leather straps around the prince’s waist. He unbuckled the birdcage, letting the stiff wood frame drop to the floor. Jinki stepped over it and laughed, gently kicking it out of the way with his foot. Then, the prince stood still and held his breath as Minho slowly untied his corset.

"With practice like this, you'll easily undress any lady, Minho," Jinki joked, even though he was breathless. It hurt every time the corset was taken off, but it was a hurt that was comforting and freeing. "Would you like to take a closer look this time, in case you have a practical exam later on?"

Minho laughed and slipped the corset off Jinki's torso, letting the young man take a deep breath of relief. He tossed the corset on the rack, uninterested. The ladies would attend to it later. "In the tub you go, Your Highness." He politely turned away as Jinki removed the rest of his underclothes.

"I thank the lady who dresses me every day for loosening the corset without making it too obvious under the gown," Jinki said as he thankfully sank into the rose water bath. "It's been so many years but I still can't breathe under that thing. I don't know how anyone could breathe under that thing."

Rolling up his sleeves, Minho picked up a washcloth and dipped it in warm water. Then, sitting on a stool by the tub, he started wiping Jinki's back with the warm washcloth. "It's only a matter of time. As soon as you go through the coronation, you won't have to pretend again, Your Highness. You can dress in whatever you want."

Jinki leaned into the touch. "Please call me Jinki, Minho."

"I'd rather not," Minho said, his voice as soft as the swishing water in the tub. "The ladies are still outside, and addressing you informally within their earshot will be another crime."

The prince laughed and closed his eyes, relishing the soft rub of the cloth on his skin. He moaned softly as Minho rubbed his shoulders a bit more firmly, working out the knots that built up from tension and stress. "Nah, Minho," he found himself saying, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Minho concentrated on washing the prince's back, ignoring the fact that his sleeves were getting soaked. The muscles on Jinki’s back were tight, but they relaxed under Minho’s hand.

"Do you remember when...when you were punished because I dressed like a boy when I was young?"

Minho was quiet for a while, the only sound coming from the water and the washcloth. He slightly pushed Jinki so he would lean forward, letting Minho clean his lower back. "I wasn't punished. You were the one punished then, and I was just the receptacle."

"I'm sorry."

Minho stopped using the washcloth. Instead, his other hand came up to gently pat Jinki's nape. "I told you to stop apologizing about it. It's been years and it's my job to protect you, Your Highness."

Jinki nodded and pulled his knees to his chest, causing ripples on the water as he did. "Do you remember the name we came up with that time? Since you can't call me by my real name in front of the other boys?"

"I do." Minho said, his washcloth traveling towards Jinki's arms as he moved to the side of the tub. "It's Onew. Tae-- His Highness Prince Taemin suggested it because you were so soft, according to him."

Jinki laughed and stretched his arms, letting Minho rub the washcloth against his skin. "Yeah, I like that name, too. I just feel that maybe...we'll have to use it again someday..."

"Your Highness?" Minho paused his ministrations and stared at the other man.  

"When something comes up and I have to be a man, please call me Onew, Minho." Jinki smiled and rested his chin on his knees. "You know, what if we have some sort of adventure and I have to pretend to be a commoner?" He met Minho’s eyes.

Minho laughed and tapped the prince's knees. "Then I will call you Onew, the softest toughie in our bunch, Your Highness." When Jinki gave him a satisfied smile, Minho handed him the washcloth. "I think you should wash the rest yourself, Highness. I'll make sure your bed is prepared." He stood up and unrolled his sleeves as he started towards the door. He was used to Jinki taking his time in the bath, and he expected this time to be the same.

"Stay," Jinki said just as Minho's hand laid on the door. "I...I need to think for a bit, Minho. But could you please stay here with me?" Minho couldn't see Jinki's face, but he looked like he was studying the rippling water by his legs. "I just need the company."

Nodding, Minho sat on the stool by the door. "I'll be here, Your Highness."

"Thank you," Jinki said, lowering himself in the tub until the water reached his chin. "Thank you for being my friend."

 

 

-

 

It didn't take long for Jinki to finish his bath and finally enter his bedroom, dressing gown thankfully warm against his skin. He plopped on the bed, making Minho chuckle. Minho stayed a bit to help Jinki onto bed, tucking him under the blankets and bidding him good night, before blowing out the lamp and padding out of the room to his own bedroom across the hall.

Jinki thankfully buried into the sheets, toes curling and uncurling as he relished the familiar comfort of his bed. He loved it when he was dressed only in his sleepwear, without the tight confines of the gowns or the itch of the wig. It was only in his bedroom when he can be himself and every day, Jinki looked forward to night time when he can just be Jinki, not Eunsook.

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard the bedroom door creak open. Opening one eye, he saw a familiar mess of dark hair creeping towards him. "Taemin," he sleepily said as his younger brother walked towards him.

Taemin, his only sibling, had grown up to be a fine young man. He was almost as tall as Jinki and had their mother's cold gaze that seemed to scare people away. Yet beyond those icy orbs, Jinki knew what Taemin really was.

Without ado, Taemin climbed into Jinki's bed and under the blankets, arms automatically encircling Jinki's thin waist and nuzzling his face into Jinki's shoulder. "I'm warm," Taemin muttered, mouth full of Jinki's robe. "It's your fault for not making the night cold."

Jinki laughed and rubbed a hand over Taemin's back. Despite growing up handsomely, Taemin had not outgrown his nightly routine of jumping into Jinki’s bed and seeking comfort. "It's not my fault it's warm, it's summer. And if it's warm, you should go out instead of invading my bed."

Taemin moved away, a pout gracing his full lips. "Don't talk like that. I'm the younger brother. You should be coddling me." He went back to embracing his brother tightly. "I was just worried about you."

"Worried?" Jinki asked, moving away a bit so they face each other on their sides. "What about?"

"The coronation in four weeks," Taemin whispered, eyes boring into Jinki's. "They said it's going to be hard and I don't want you to get hurt."

Jinki smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair off Taemin's forehead. "I won't get hurt. I can use my skills. Besides, it's more of a formality than a test, so I'm sure it'll somehow be fine." He rubbed Taemin's arm comfortingly, but the younger man didn't seem to buy his bluff of confidence.

"You know you can tell me when you have problems, too," Taemin quietly said after a moment of silence. "Minho doesn't tell me anything, too, and it's quite vexing. I keep asking him for updates when you’re not around and he just smiles as if I’m a kid asking for his mama." He lightly punched Jinki on the arm. "I'm not a child anymore, I can help you!"

"Well, you can help me deal with the ministers, if you really want to be of use," Jinki said, smiling coyly. He knew Taemin hated talking with their advisers. "Like, answering their request that you get married, for example."

"Ugh," Taemin made an ugly face, making Jinki laugh. "The last time they held a ball for me to choose a wife, there were tons of shoes left on the stairs leading to the palace because those wenches believed some new-fangled story someone made up."

Jinki laughed again, remembering how everyone in the palace was perplexed with the number of shoes sticking on the stairs. It wasn't until someone relayed a fairy tale from the far recesses of the queendom did they understand such a mind-boggling event. "The poor girls must have waited and waited but you didn't show up on horseback to escort them back to the castle."

Taemin huffed and buried into Jinki's sheets, covering himself with the blankets until only his eyes and forehead were visible. "I don't like it when women try to bait me by acting all innocent and pure." He blinked a few times, his gaze turning gentler. "But my brother has a larger problem keeping the young princes and noblemen at bay."

The two of them sighed. The ministers were also adamant to marry Jinki off to some prince of some nation, not knowing about Jinki's true self. Of course, Jinki had to reject every time in preparation for his confession after the coronation. But that didn't stop the ministers from accidentally releasing a prince in his path on his way to the gardens or during an event. After some time, they somehow relented a bit but now they're focusing their attention on Taemin, who would be the next in line if Jinki did not marry. The search for a perfect Queen-to-be was in full blast, and both Taemin and Jinki were tired of the nagging they're receiving every day.

"If I get married," Taemin suddenly said, catching Jinki off guard. "If I get married, will it be easier for you?"

Jinki thought for a while. "Well, if you get married and I get demoted after they find out about my secret, then you can ensure that the throne would still be in our family."

Taemin thought for a while, ignoring Jinki's questioning glances. "Do you, by any chance, already have a princess in mind?" Jinki asked, curious. He had heard of Taemin’s escapades outside the palace, but Taemin never opened up about them.

"Not a princess..." Taemin said. "I'm..." He looked up to see Jinki studying him. "I'm still getting to know her better."

"Oh," Jinki's smile lit up in the darkness. "Is she a noble? Or a daughter of a minister?"

Taemin shrugged. "I don't know yet. I only saw her once." He then avoided his brother’s eyes and looked down.

Jinki's mouth was open for a while in complete awe of his love-stricken brother before laughing out loud, making Taemin look at him crossly. "Well, dear brother, I think you better step up your game and find out her name, at least!"

"I will! Goddess, you don't have to be so teasing about it!" Taemin said, giving Jinki a fake pout before smiling.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But the moment you do know her name, will you let me know?" Taemin only nodded and hid his face. Jinki knew his brother was blushing. "Well then, why don't you go back to your room before they find out you've snuck out again?"

"No, I want to sleep with you."

"Taemin." Jinki held Taemin's wrist. "You know that outside the bedroom, I'm the Crown Princess Eunsook. A brother and a sister in the same room won't reflect well and we’ll be getting an earful from the ministers. We can talk again tomorrow or sometime later, I promise. But for now, get some sleep in your own room."

His younger brother made a face but slid off the bed after giving Jinki a squeeze around the waist. Jinki watched Taemin saunter out of the door and look back with a wide smile before locking the door behind him.

Sighing, Jinki settled back into his sheets. The bed still held the warmth Taemin had, but Jinki felt alone in the large room, completely enveloped in darkness save for the dim lamp by his bed. Rolling around for a bit, Jinki tried to get some sleep before he was overcome by his thoughts once more.

Talking with Taemin until late at night exhausted him, but it made him feel better every time. His brother and Minho were the only comforts he had and he was so thankful that they made these years of pretending bearable.

As he drifted off to sleep, he wished that every day would just end like this: with him feeling that he could face anything tomorrow as long as Taemin and Minho were beside him. Tomorrow, it would be another day of counsel, congregation, lessons, and headaches. But somehow, Jinki expected his dreams would be nicer tonight despite those.

 

 

-

 

Except Jinki did not dream.

His eyes snapped open as he felt an unfamiliar weight settle on his bed. Suddenly, a cloth was pressed over his nose and his mouth. It had a weird smell, and in his panic, he inhaled the fumes completely. Jinki flailed about, his sleep-addled mind still processing what was going on. But he couldn't roll away or even move because someone was sitting on his chest. Jinki tried to wrestle away, but he suddenly felt dizzy and even sleepier than before. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t scream. Panic started to overcome him as his eyelids became heavier.

As he started to lose consciousness, the last memory he had was the face of his assailant. Hidden behind a mask, only the gray eyes and silver blond hair were noticeable. He couldn’t recognize the stranger. How could he have gone past Minho’s guards?

His head suddenly felt like lead, heavy and throbbing. As Jinki's eyes fluttered closed, his ears caught a mere whisper in the dark.

 

"Who are you, pretty little thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old, unfinished fic of mine. I decided to edit it and repost it here to give it a fresh start. I lost my writing groove, but I'm determined, almost to the point of blind stubbornness, to finish this! I'm sorry for the long, long wait :(


End file.
